United States of America/Modern Warfare
History Second Russian Civil War (2011) The fictional plot of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare portrays the United States as having involved itself with the Russian Loyalists and the United Kingdom in military actions to dissolve rebel activity in Russia and the Middle East during the Second Russian Civil War. After the execution of Yasir Al-Fulani, the country decides to send a multitude of Marines to locate the man responsible, Khaled Al-Asad. After failing to secure him, much of the United States' forces are wiped out by a nuclear attack, the first time a nuclear device would be used in warfare since World War II. Ironically, this attack was against the first and last country to use the weapon since. The United States, along with the Russian Loyalist and United Kingdom forces continue to pursue a campaign to find members of the rebels, killing three out of the four leaders of "The Four Horsemen". World War III (2016) In the plot for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the U.S., the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia form a group of elite soldiers that is called "Task Force 141", led by Captain "Soap" MacTavish of the Special Air Service, with other notable members being John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The United States appears to still be embroiled in Afghanistan as the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is in the country at the beginning of events of Modern Warfare 2. The events in No Russian, committed by Vladimir Makarov and his group of Ultranationalists (including undercover Army Ranger Joseph Allen aka Alexei Borodin), stir public outrage against the United States when Makarov kills Joseph Allen to successfully portray the bloodbath as an American-backed terrorist action. The United States itself is then invaded by Russia, triggering a devastating war in which Washington D.C. and the surrounding area becomes the battlefield. Civilians and other key personnel are evacuated from the D.C. area (via the Washington Monument) while the military attempts to retake the city. During the siege of the American East Coast, Task Force 141 along with the American 6th fleet are sent on the offensive. Their task is to disable SAM sites on oil rigs for the inevitable assault on the Russian mainland to retrieve Prisoner 627 from a gulag on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Afterwards, Task Force 141 and the rest of the supporting American forces, go on actions to locate and kill Makarov. After the events of "Of Their Own Accord" and "Second Sun", the detonation of a nuclear weapon in the atmosphere above Washington D.C. causes an EMP wave over the city and surrounding areas, which disables all electronics and equipment. This enables the U.S. military to eventually take back control of Washington D.C. from the overwhelming amount of Russian vehicles and troops. However, it is later revealed that General Shepherd engineered the entire war in order to rise to glory as the man who wiped out terrorism, as well as ensure there were never any shortage of volunteers in the U.S. military. After killing Roach and Ghost, he is tracked down by Soap and Price. After a battle and an exchange of fists with Price, he is killed by Soap, who throws a knife into his eye. With the battle won in Washington D.C., the United States focuses on retaking the rest of the East Coast. By August 17th, 2016, New York City is the last Russian foothold in the United States. The U.S. Military dispatched Metal Team of the Delta Force to disable a Russian Jamming Device that was prohibiting U.S. Satellites from seeing the Russian-held region from above. Team Metal moves to the jamming tower's location atop the Wall Street Stock Exchange building, where it is destroyed by an explosion at the base, giving the U.S. a view of the city. Soon after, the U.S. Military Command authorized a bombing run on all known Russian emplacements, crippling the mainland Russian Forces. Later that same day, the United States Navy Seals, with the assistance of Delta Team, infiltrated and commandeered the Russian Command Submarine in the New York Harbor. They use the Sub's payload of cruise missiles on the majority of the Russian Naval Fleet in the Harbor, forcing the Russian Invasion Force to retreat that same day. By October 3rd, 2016, all Russian Forces are withdrawn and a peace conference is scheduled in Hamburg. However, the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky is captured by Vladimir Makarov. The peace treaty is canceled. Later Makarov detonates Gas bombs through Europe and Russia soon invades Europe. The U.S. responded by launching its forces to rescue the U.S. Vice President and aid its European allies, by the time the war ended most of the U.S. East Coast is in ruin and an unknown number of U.S. soldiers and civilians are dead, wounded or missing. After Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter are rescued by Delta Force and the disavowed Task Force 141, the peace treaty is signed and relations between the United States, Russia and develop into friendship and peace. President Vorshevsky later starts reconciliation with the Loyalists, offering them their full protection and allowing them to return to Russia to start a coalition government. Relations of friendship and peace increase between the United States, NATO and Russia, with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. Russia then joins NATO. Weapons Assault Rifles *M16A4 *M4A1 *SCAR-H *ACR *M14 *SCAR-L Light Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW *M60E4 Sub Machine Guns *Vector *MP5 *MP5K *UMP45 Snipers *Barrett .50cal *M40A3 *R700 *M14 EBR *Intervention Shotguns *W1200 *Shotgun (attachment) *M1014 *AA-12 *SPAS-12 Pistols *.44 Magnum *USP.45 *M9 *Desert Eagle Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *AT4 *SMAW *Thumper Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4. USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine. M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine. US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine w/a M4 in "War Pig". CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits. M16A4 Soldier 2 CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig". M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|Several Marines deploying from a UH-60. Cod4 Marine 1.png|A marine in "No Fighting in the War Room". Cod4 Marine 2.png|Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png|Another marine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 U.S. Army Rangers HMMWVs MW2.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:U.S. Army Ranger Of Their Own Accord MW2.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:U.S. Army Ranger Whiskey Hotel MW2.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. U.S. Army Ranger holding M16A4 MW2.png|A Ranger in "Team Player". Mw2 ranger.jpg|A Ranger in "Whiskey Hotel". RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K. U.S. Army Ranger holding AT4 Museum MW2.JPG|Ranger with an AT4. ranger1.JPG|Ranger with a M4A1. ranger 2.JPG|Ranger with shotgun equipment. ranger 3.JPG|Ranger with a Riot Shield. U.S. Navy SEALs Navy SEAL MW2.jpg|A Navy SEAL in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|SEALs deploying from little birds in the Gulag. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Ripped_USA_flag_Hunter_Killer_MW3.png Delta Force Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman running through the streets of New York City. GAZ2975.png|Delta Operators running through the streets of New York City. Delta Soldier MW3.png|Another Delta Force Troop. Delta_Soldier_Outpost_MW3.png|A Delta Force operator equipped with a UMP45. Delta Soldiers Lockdown MW3.png|Two Delta Force operators. Delta-M16A4.png|A Delta Force operator in a crouched position, aiming down his M16A4's Iron Sights. U.S. Army Rangers Rangers taking cover MW3.png|Rangers fighting in Hamburg. Ranger MW3.png|A Ranger taking cover. Rangers Hamburg MW3.png|Rangers and Delta Force battle through Hamburg. Mw3 US RANGERS.png|Ranger character models. United States Marine Corps Mw3-USCM.jpg|A Marine using minigun on an M1A2 Abrams tank. USMC character models MW3.jpg|U.S.M.C. Models. U.S. Navy SEALs Seal_Zodiac_MW3.png|Sandman (front) and Frost (driver) on a Zodiac that was placed by the SEALS to help in their escape. U.S Navy SEALs Mw3.jpg|SEALs in "Hunter Killer". US Navy SEALs 2 MW3.jpg|Navy SEALs in New York Harbor. United States Air Force United States Air Force models MW3.jpg|United States Air Force pilot models.